


I'm God, and You're Perfect

by theentityyousee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, M/M, it's cute, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theentityyousee/pseuds/theentityyousee
Summary: Dean and Cas expertly avoid discussing morals in favor of complimenting each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be cute, I just had an idea, fell asleep. and wrote it the next day. It turned into this mess. I wrote this three weeks ago. Sorry forgot today was Monday, but it's still earlier than usual.

“You’re so perfect….” Castiel says, running his hand up Deans arm and back down again. They’ve been sitting in an armchair for well over an hour, but neither of them has moved to get up yet, content to sit in the silence of each other’s presence for longer.

Dean considers every moment of his life where he’s ever fucked up, and responds quietly with “I’m really not.”

A little surprised, Cas turns in Dean’s lap to look at him. “You always say that! Surely you must know you’re a good person, Dean.

“I’ve done some good things, yeah, but that doesn’t make me a good person. The deeds don’t define the doer, isn’t that what they say?”

“If the deeds don’t define the doer, then how can you consider yourself a bad person? There is nothing inherently bad about you.”

“I was a fucking demon! And if that whole experience didn’t show you anything about me, I’m not sure what-“

“Shh. That was one time. I was God, you know? That doesn’t make me good either.”

Dean looks ready to vent again about how God wasn’t ever good anyway, but he resists. Instead he turns away from what promises to be a very deep and troubling conversation, in favor of something light-hearted. They’re safe, warm, and cuddling. This is not the time for arguments. “Well, I can’t be perfect if I didn’t realize I was perfect. I got that wrong.”

Cas recognizes the subject change, but leaves it be. “Dean, that creates a paradox.” He puts on his most patronizing voice. “Also, as God, I cleanse you of that wrongdoing.”

“Oh, so you’re God now?”

“Yes. I’m God, and you’re perfect.”

They both know that the previously abandoned conversation is not over. They should discuss good intentions versus bad ones, straighten up their morals and priorities. They’ve done terrible, unspeakable things, both of them, that need to see the light. Be talked about.

But there’s a time and place for everything, and this is the time for light conversations, and for declarations of love.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated a lot, and check out my tumblr, theentityyousee.tumblr.com


End file.
